Seda: A Star Wars Story
by SparrowHawkX49
Summary: Seda, a new rebel, meets Hera Syndulla of the Ghost. With Hera, Chopper, and Wedge Antillies, she puts on a brave face and fights the Empire, with a strong connection with the Force. Note: Seda is NOT force sensetive, she is only from Ilum and knows all of the lore. Kyber Foxes are completely original, they are not the things from Last Jedi.
1. Hera

Seda walked over to the freighter where Capitan Syndulla was standing.

"Hi," she said meekly. Syndulla turned. She smiled welcomingly.

"Hey kid. What's your name?" She set down a welding iron and flipped up a mask. For some reason, Seda had expected her to be snobbish.

"I'm Seda. It's nice to meet you. I, uh, I heard you were looking for a second? A co-pilot?"

"Hmmm… You any good?"

"I can certainly fly well, and my mother once told me that I should enroll at the academy."

"Well, we're glad to have you, Seda. I'll take you out for a spin, but you should get some practice in the simulator first. Chop here programmed one just for the _Ghost._ "

"Thank you so much!" Seda yelled, and ran off in the direction of the simulators.

Hera like the girl. She didn't think she could handle the _Ghost_ , but she liked the girl. She had said her mother had told her to try out for the academy. That was a good sign. Seda. She liked the name, too, but it sounded too much like Sabine. Well, she would see. She flipped down her mask and returned to her welding.

When Seda had gotten into the simulator, she had expected to struggle, not to understand the controls, and most of all to be shot down in a matter of minutes. But everything just clicked. Two seconds after it turned on, She was swooping and soaring like crazy, blasting tie fighters, and talking to computerized crew members, giving orders and taking suggestions like she had been flying the ship since two.

Hera stood next to Veers and smiled. It was normal to see a simulator upside down for a while, if the pilot got confused as to which way was up, but the simulator was spinning off it's hinges. There were shrieks of delight coming from within, and according to Veers, she was going to beat Wedge's record soon. This was actually on a screen being displayed, because Wedge had just gotten in to a simulator. Hera was watching, and decided to take a crew again when both passed eighty-eight million. The cockpits were whirling around, but Seda was making sparks now. Wedge's cockpit stopped spinning, and two minutes later, Seda did too. After two more minutes, they looked in the cockpits. Both of the young pilots had passed out and were dead tired. An hour or so in the simulator would make anyone tired, and Seda and Wedge had been at it for three. Hera smiled at the prospect of two extra crew members. They would lighten the load.


	2. A Secret

"What had happened?" Hera Syndulla asked the medical droid that was looking at Seda and Wedge.

"Quite simple. The simulators couldn't keep up with them and began to overheat. It's a good thing that you opened the door. As the chamber is air tight so that they can experience the gravity removal, they were going to go from passed out to dead. When the door opened, the chemicals created by the heat were released in the atmosphere, allowing them to breathe again."

"Thank heavens we opened the chamber then. Will they be alright?" There was genuine concern on Hera's face. The droid gave an artificial laugh.

"They will be fine. They should wake up any minute now." As if on cue, Seda sat up suddenly, and so did Wedge.

"Who won?" they asked in unison. Hera looked confused.

"The score. Who got a higher score?" Hera looked even more confused, then burst out laughing.

"I'll never tell, but you both passed eighty-eight million." Wedge and Seda both yelled in delight, and Seda looked over at Wedge.

"Race ya back to the simulators," she challenged, and they both hopped of the desk that they were sitting on. They promptly collapsed in two awkward heaps on the floor.

"No more simulators for you, kids. As soon as you can walk, how about actually flying?" One of the heaps of pilot yelped in excitement, and the other followed suit. Wedge and Seda started competing to be the first one to stand up. It looked like it would be a long race, so Hera helped them off to their quarters. The two young pilots were joking, stumbling, and falling all the way back to the lodging area of Yavin base.

Two weeks later, Hera called Seda and Wedge to the common room of the Ghost.

"Wedge, I need to take off for a few months. You're in charge. Seda, you're co-pilot. I've got another crew member for you." She stepped to the side, and behind her stood Braxen Darklighter. Like many pilots, Braxen had been in the Empire's ranks for a while before he came to understand what and who they were.

"Thank you, Hera. Your ship is safe with Wedge and me." Seda cleared her throat. Braxen ignored her. Before they left on their mission, Hera pulled Wedge and Seda aside.

"I'm sorry about Braxen. He's a little cold. He had a bad experience with the Empire, and he only trusts people he knows. He'll warm up after a while."

"Why are you leaving for so long? You've been on edge for a while, and you're not flying as well. Are you okay?" Seda spit out, asking the question that had been in everyone's head for a while. Hera smiled weakly.

"You ever heard of maternity leave?"

Seda and Wedge both stared at her unbelievingly, and after a while Wedge started to leak at the eyes.

"Kanan?" he asked, at no more than a whisper. Hera nodded. Seda had heard stories about Ezra and Kanan, the rebel jedi who both made the ultimate sacrifice. Seda was among the believers that Ezra and Thrawn were still out there. She had heard of Kanan Jarrus. Wedge had known him in the flesh. Kanan was obviously hard to speak about.

"Don't tell Braxen. He thinks I just want to see if he can handle the ship, maybe become the next pilot."

"Not a chance," said Seda, and Hera smiled.

"Don't let rivalries get in your way, but don't go easy on him. He's a good pilot, and he'll be fighting for the captain's chair."


	3. Kallus and Storytime

"Or not," thought Seda as she and Wedge entered the bridge. Darklighter was sitting in the captain's chair, and he spun around to greet them.

"Why don't you head down to the gunner turret, sister? Wedge and I can handle things up here."

"Because Hera assigned me to be the pilot, and Seda is the co-pilot," said Wedge firmly. Seda was glad to have a friend who would stand up for her. Not that she couldn't have easily beaten Darklighter to a pulp.

"Fine." he said sullenly, and sulked out of the room. Once he was gone, Seda turned to Wedge.

"I've heard so much great stuff about his brother. I guess I expected him to be just like Biggs." Wedge looked at her.

"Yeah. Braxen was in the Empire with Biggs, and only joined up with us because his brother did. Nobody likes him, and that's because he doesn't like anybody."

Seda turned back to the console and started takeoff, like she had done several times every day for the past two weeks. Wedge did his best commanding the system, and after a minute he began to get frustrated.

"Karabast! Where are you when I need you, Kallus?"

"Right here, son." Wedge and Seda both spun around, and Seda had her blaster trained on the speaker's head.

"Kallus!" yelled Wedge, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Agent Kallus laughed. He was a middle-aged man, probably in his late thirties. Seda trusted him as soon as Wedge seemed to know him, and they got acquainted.

"How did you get through security? Hera always checks like mad before anyone borrows her ship!"

"She asked me to be here. I'm supposed to report on Darklighter, because we think he's a plant. A leak to the Empire." Wedge and Seda were surprised, but not shocked."

"And you mean that she sent you here to spy on him, or on all of us?" Seda asked. Kallus laughed.

"Just Darklighter," he said, and Seda sighed. She turned, and set a course for Ilum. Seda was going home.

As they hurtled through hyperspace, Seda mulled over things. She was on a mission to an Imperial occupied planet, and she was with someone whom everyone thought was an Imperial. She had the advantages of growing up there, but they could only help so much. She turned to Wedge and Darklighter, who were sitting with her in the common room.

"I grew up on Ilum. I know it like the back of my hand. There are things there that you don't want to meet. Wedge, I've told you stories. I'm going to tell them again for the benefit of Darklighter. This is the story of Allan Mur, the great Kyberlord from before time."


	4. A Story

"The Kyberlords were an aincient brotherhood who worshipped the Force. These Kyberlords could use the force as a weapon more than anyone ever has, but such a thing was an abomination. It was only when a young Kyberlord discovered the planet Ilum that the Kyberlords began to slowly and painfully fall. Their leader, Krokanaa Mul, became overcome with his greed and fell into a vicious cycle of meditation to calm himself and temptation. Krokanaa was saved from temptation by the Hero lord, Allan Mur. Here is how it came to pass.

"Krokanaa was in his chambers on the holy planet of Ilum when he saw a crystal sticking through the wall. The chambers were cut into caves of rock. Krokanaa held the crystal in his palm, hoping for a revelation as to what it was. He felt the energy radiating from it and eventually decided to try to harness that energy.

"Well, he worked in secret for many moons, and at last he had a cylinder of metal in his hand. He brought it before the assembled brethren. 'My brothers!' he cried out. 'In my hand here I hold, the Force harnessed to be a powerful weapon that can settle all disputes!' The brethren gasped and began to whisper amongst themselves. 'What is this?' They said. 'The force is not to be used as a weapon!' Krokanaa then held out the tube and activated it. A beam of red light leapt from the end. Krokanaa motioned for an assistant to come forward, and he held out a large piece of durasteel. Krokanaa sliced the durasteel in half, and the brothers gasped. Allan Mur stood up. 'Father, truly this is a wonderful invention. But such a weapon could be dangerous in the wrong hands.' The brothers agreed. It was determined that Allan would guard the saber, and choose a successor when he died. Over time, many of the Kyberlords became corrupt and Allan could trust no one. So he went into the Fields of the Ice Crystals and sought out the crystal foxes. These ice creatures had a strong connection to the Force, and Allan explained his problem to them. The Crystal Foxes remain on Ilum. And they will guard the crystals forever. But after Allan died, Krokanaa came to retrieve his saber. He succeeded, but was mortally wounded. With his powers he could survive, but his anger at Allan overcame his peaceful nature, and he trained several of the brethren to use with their anger as a weapon. They became the first Sith. Allan Mur is with the force to this day."

"I don't get it. What are we supposed to be afraid of?" asked Darklighter. Seda sighed.

"The Kyber Foxes are still there. And if we disturb the crystals willfully, we might not fare as well as Lord Krokanaa. The Kyber Foxes aren't snuggle toys. They're more like monsters, to tell the truth. They can fly, they can see in the dark, they can do anything that the force allows a Jedi to do, but even more. Whatever you do on Ilum, you don't take crystals. Understand?" Darklighter and Wedge nodded, but Seda was nervous. She couldn't care less what happened to Darklighter, but Wedge was one of her only real friends


End file.
